


See These Things And Know Them Well

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers for Episode 159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: So many things are happening all at once, and one person Sees them all.





	See These Things And Know Them Well

See these things and know them well.

In a place far removed and yet all too close to our own, where the air is always damp and cold, where eternal fog swirls and obscures and isolates, there is an infinite shore and an endless sea. The blood and remains of the dead man are obscenely bright against the gray sand, but soon the dark water will wash them away. It is the grave he would have wanted, and the death that he deserved.

In the tunnels under the Institute, two women hunt for each other, one walking on two legs, the other on four. They will find each other, hunter and hunted. A promise made with words will be broken, while a promise made in the heart will be kept. They will embrace, down in the dark, and one will hold fast and will not let go, no matter how sharp her beloved’s claws, no matter how fearsome her bite, no matter how much she bleeds. The monster in her arms will regain her true form, her eyes still wild, her heart still fierce, and they will leave that place together.

In the space between spaces, between lonely and remembered, two men walk side by side, fingers tangled together like the roots of a tree. One’s eyes glow softly as he leads the other home, a triumphant Orpheus. His gaze will not banish his Eurydice back into the underworld, but only draw them closer together. They have looked into each other’s eyes and seen each other and themselves more clearly than any reflection in a mundane and mortal mirror. They have a long way to walk, and it will not be easy, but they will walk the path together. It is only the start of their journey, not the end.

Underground, in a place where all things can be seen, a man with no eyes sits in a chair, his presence holding everything together. Next to him stands a monster with the eyes of a man, or a man with the eyes of a monster. He is watching. He is waiting. He is _smiling._

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write *something* before my heart exploded with feelings.
> 
> I'm angel-ascending on Tumblr and angel_in_ink on Twitter if y'all want to stop by and say hi!


End file.
